Occupancy detection systems are commonly used to identify the presence of a human occupant, within an area. These systems use a sensor, such as an infrared (IR) or an acoustic sensor, to identify the presence of an occupant using temperature or reflected acoustic signal patterns. By monitoring the signal as a function of time, the sensor determines changes in the occupancy level of the area.